


Halloween: Murder boyfriends edition

by Mrsnightmares



Series: We're all mad here [2]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Edgeplay, Halloween Costumes, Intimacy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: It's Halloween baby! Your super excited to attend a costume party with Billy and Stu as your dates. Its time to spend Halloween with your murder boyfriends!*Can be read as taking place after or during We're all mad here





	1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween night and you can't wait to go out to the party Billy and Stu had invited you to, it was of course at Stu's house. Even better though it wasn't just any costume party, no it was a masked costume party! You smiled as you lightly dusted some blush on your cheek, the three of you had originally wanted to find a couple costume for the three of you but when you didn't succeed you had suggested a masked costume party instead.

Neither of the boys would know your costume and you wouldn't know theirs, "it would be a little game." Stu had told you and Billy. "We'll have fun at the party but we'll also try to look for each other, and whoever finds each other first well..."

Stu had prominently wiggled his eyebrows sending you into a fit of giggles while Billy merely sighed and shook his head at the two of you. He was shaking his head anyway before he got pulled into the cuddle fest Stu had initiated in the first place. 

After the cuddles you had kicked the two of them out of your house so they could go find their own costumes, you already had one even if it didn't really count as a mask. Knowing that when Stu was bored he snooped you made sure in the following days after the competition was made to keep both him and Billy very busy everytime they came over. 

Actually putting on your costume wasn't that hard becaue it wasn't really that complicated compared to the other ones you could of gone with. Stu might get your costume but Billy most likely would not because he never watched any other kinds of movie then horror, Stu on the other hand you could rope into watching anything with you. With a quick adjustment to the top of your costume, wouldn't want your tits to pop out in the middle of the dam party your out the door into your car driving towards Stu's house.

* * *

When you get closer to Stu's house you can't even park close to his house with all the cars in his driveway and the street around it, luckily you didn't wear heels tonight because you end up parking two streets away from Stu's house and have to walk all the way back. You walk into the house through the front door failing to avoid the guy who stumbles through it at the same time, he didn't have a drink thankfully otherwise your costume most likely would of been ruined.

The music is pumping, people are dancing, and you just want to a fucking drink. Going to the kitchen and trying not to bump into anybody is a task you fail just because of how many people there is dancing in the living room and even the fucking hallway! When you finally do manage to get to the kitchen you grab a red solo cup out of the stack next to the sink and start to fill it with some random beer when a arm is thrown over you. 

"Hey girlllll~ what you doing here all alone?" The stranger slurs as your face twists in disgust.

"None of your fucking business creepo." You sneer as you shove his arm off your shoulder, the stranger doesn't take the hint and grabs your arm harshly pulling you back towards them as you try to walk away.

"Don't be such a stuck up bitch!" Is all the stranger can spit out before your fist comes flying towards him decking him right in his fucking nose, blood gushes down his lip and he falls back knocking all the red solo cups down around him and into the sink.

"You fucking cunt!" The stranger roars as he touches his nose looking at the blood before he charges at you, you merely sidestep him letting him trip himself over your foot. You flip your hair and leave the stranger bleeding on the floor with his hurt pride.

Walking back into the living room you look around the room trying to spot Billy or Stu in the huge crowd of people dancing, you don't find them but you do see lots of cool costumes and lots of...not so cool costumes.

Your mask feels slightly itchy but you don't dare to adjust it, for all you know Billy and Stu could be looking for you right now in this same crowd! You don't want the game to end this early or even this easily! You drink the last of your drink before setting down the cup somewhere you don't really need it anymore. 

Arriving at the bathroom shows a long line of people grumbling and shifting uncomfortably in place, welp looks like you aren't fixing your mask in the bathroom. You briefly wonder if either one of your boyfriends would suspect you to go into Stu's room during the party, but knowing them their banking on it just waiting in the shadows to swoop in. Instead you go back the way you came back towards the living room where instead of sticking to the walls you go right into the dancing crowd.

* * *

Its electric dancing in the crowd, so many people around you that your not sure which body is yours or hell even what body part is yours. You make sure though to keep a eye out for creepy guys but as you dance with a large crowd of girls you feel free, you don't know who these girls are, they don't know who you are but on the dance floor it doesn't matter it's just all silly drunk dancing. 

A pair of hands circle your hips pulling you away from the group of girls you were dancing with, you tense up ready to elbow whoever is behind you thinking that it's the creep from before when you hear a familiar chuckle in your ear.

"Found ya baby girl." Billy whispers in your ear before you turn around you can't help but laugh at his costume choice.

"You dressed like a angle seriously? Is Stu running around dressed like the devil or something?" You laugh out looking at Billy's costume, he rolls his eyes still smirking mischievously. His white dress shirt paired with his white ripped jeans and the bright highlighter yellow halo that floats above his hair due to his headband just is so opposite him.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?' Billy questions the halo bobbing as he cocks his head eyebrows raised up at you, with a fake offended gasp you raise your hand to your heart.

"How could you Billy? I thought what we had was real!" You say dramatically falling into his arms making him roll his eyes and push you off, smiling you take the yellow hat sitting on your head and do a mock bow.

"You really need to watch other movies besides horror Billy! I'm the mask guy from The Mask! You know the movie with Jim Carrey!" You scoff rolling your eyes as Billy narrows his at you. 

"I did chane some things though like the fact that I'm not wearing a mask I just put green glitter on my face and red lipstick while making the suit more feminine." You say gesturing to the green glitter dusted on your face and your little suit which is just a white tank top with a tie matching the one in the movie attached along with a yellow suit jacket that matches your yellow hat and pants. 

"You wanna dance?" You ask swaying slightly as Billy's hands move off your hips only to slither back on to your hips but this time his hands are under your suit jacket, he hums before nodding and you smile.

You laugh as the two of you dance in the crowd, it doesn't matter how the two of you dance because nobody is the crowd is really dancing the same. That is till the music changes from a typical party jam to a more club music song, you can't help but move to the beat and soon your grinding your ass agaisnt Billy's crotch as the two of you dance. 

Billy's hands tighten their grip on your hips and you laugh as he groans agasint your shoulder, your about to make a snarky comment when somebody starts to move through the crowd towards you. Its Stu and you can't control your laughter as he "seductively" dances his way over to you his red cape fluttering around him along with the two little horns poking out from his hair making him look too cute. Pair this with the weird way he dances the sight is just too much.

When he finally gets closer to you and Billy you examine his costume closer, he's only wearing a black dress shirt and slacks that contrast nicely with his horns and cape. 

"Hey babe!" Stu says smiling as you pull him closer to you into a soft kiss, when he pulls away you keep your arms wrapped around his neck as he keeps his arms wrapped around your waist above Billy's hand's.

"Looks like you found her first." Stu mutters to Billy rolling his eyes while smirking as Billy snickers rubbing your hips.

"Yeah I did and you know what that means." Billy taunts smirking taking his hands off your hips, you open your mouth about to question them when Stu scoops you up and starts to carry you.

"Hey! What are you two scheming! I know your scheming!" You shout making your two boyfriends snicker, they don't respond as you are carried towards....Stu's room?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: 
> 
> Every time I have written Billy's name in this story and We're all mad here autocorrect changes it to Bilky and I just don't know why.

The door clicks behind Stu as he shuts and locks it, none of the three of you would really want another drunk couple to barge into the room while you got freaky. Stu drops you on his bed making you bounce as land sending your hat to the ground, you don't bother to pick it up instead you pull your yellow suit jacket off letting it fall on top of the hat.

"Dam babe." Stu whistles as he sees the tight white tank top you were wearing underneath the suit jacket in all of its glory. His hands reach up to the end of it and pulls it off of you letting it pool to the ground, Stu stares at your chest smirking as your cheeks become redder. His smirk grows the redder your cheems get and eventually the blush spreads down your neck to your chest.

"There it is." Stu whispers as you squirm becoming embarrassed the longer he stares, you don't know why but ever since the day he found out about how far your blush spreads he takes every chance he gets to see it. 

"Hey don't forget I found her first." Billy says as he comes up from behind Stu, he kisses Stu's neck before Stu moves away sitting down on the bed besides your sprawled out form. Billy moves in between your legs as his fingers slowly trail up and down your sides.

"Look at you baby girl, your fucking perfect." Billy says as he whistles looking down at you, you squirm as his fingers pass by your tickle spots on your sides heading towards your hips. Billy slowly pulls down your pants sinking to his knees in between your legs as he does, when your pants are pulled all the way off he merely smirks at you his hands on your legs.

"Get over here baby girl." Billy smirks jerking you closer to him making you squeak and grab Stu's cover trying to stop yourself from falling.

"Aw don't worry babe we got you." Stu jokes as he leans over you grabbing your hands and pining them up above your head, you whimper but don't struggle knowing that they would never hurt you...unless you asked them to that is.

"Hey don't ignore me." Billy chides as he slaps your inner thigh lightly making your eyes dart from Stu's back to Billy's.

"That's better baby girl." Billy chuckles as he slowly pulls down your underwear leaving you completely naked on Stu's bed in front of them.

* * *

You pant withering in pleasure and pure agony as Billy flicks his tounge over your clit, thank god the music in the party is so loud otherwise everybody downstairs would know what the three of you were up to. It feels like it has been hours since Billy has started to eat you out but in reality it's probably just been twenty minutes, but in those twenty minutes Billy has brought you to the edge of climax three times and denied you it all three times. 

"P-P-Please." You stutter out your brain working in overdrive as you try to focus on anything and nothing all at once.

"Hear that Billy? She said please." Stu taunts as he looks from your tits down towards Billy, while Billy has been eating you out and slowly torturing you Stu has just been playing with your tits. 

"Well maybe I should let cum after all she said please." Billy taunts as he looks up at you and Stu smirking before going back to town on your pussy. Billy can make you cum in a instant but he's a asshole sometimes so when he finally lets you tip over that edge your vision goes haywire, you can't make words let alone sounds as your body shakes all the colors around you blending together.

"Wow that was her strongest yet." Faintly you think your hear Stu remark as you crash back down to earth, slowly your vision turns back to normal and you squint seeing both Billy and Stu leaning over you examining your face. You feel boneless and with a simple tap with two of your fingers on both of their arms they understand.

Both of Billy's and Stu's eyes soften as your fingertips tap their arms, slowly and silently the two of them move you to where your most comfortable which is in between them. They both undress leaving their costumes on the floor before they sandwich you between them however under the covers, Stu puts his hands on your hips while Billy wraps his arms around your waist chest flush agasint your back. They wait till you nod before they guide themselves into you slowly, when you feel them enter you hiss due to how sensitive ylu are.

"You okay babe?" Stu questions locking eyes with you, he halts as well as Billy both of them waiting for your signal to continue. Just because the three of you enjoyed rather rough sex did not mean that the three of you did not have moments where you need soft sex instead. So the three of you had made a system where one finger tap from anybody during sex meant rough while two meant soft.

"Just a little sensitive but it's okay." You say softly as you wrap your arms around Stu's neck and bury your face in his chest, Billy lays a soft kiss on your shoulder and then they start to move.

"Fuck baby girl." Billy groans into his shoulder as he softly thrusts into you, Stu is the same way his face in pure bliss as he slowly fucks you. It always feels more intimate when the three have you fuck like this, the three of you don't say it but you all think it. It feels like what you imagine making love is like, maybe it is love the three of you are making but you all have your hangups about love so the words say unspoken. 

"God dam babe." Stu says as you whimper tightening on reflex as you hear their words, what can you say their dirty talk was great but sometimes just hearing their voices say normal things did things to you.

The party must be winding down now because you can hear cars leaving and the music from downstairs is significantly lower than it was before. The fact that people are leaving just spurs Billy and Stu on more because even while being gentle they can still make you scream for them.

The two of them work in sync slowly driving you and them to orgasm, every thrust feels like sweet torture as you get closer and closer to your sweet release. The only sound in Stu's room is your whimpering, Stu's heavy breathing, and Billy's heavy breathing.

When you finally tip that edge you can't help but cry out and tighten the grip you have around Stu's neck and tighten your walls around both of their dicks. Your release triggers their own and before you know it both of them spill into you, they both cry out as they spill into you and faintly you hear it as the bliss from your orgasm fades.

"Ah f-fuck babe!" Stu cries as his grip tightens on your hips no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of his hands.

"Mmmm baby girl~" Billy groans in your hair as he burys his face in it with one last thrust he spills inside you.

* * *

You blink groggy as you sit up wondering what woke you up, looking around Stu's bedroom doesn't give you any clues on what did wake you up but when you see Billy and Stu you smile. Their both still asleep with their arms both encircling your waist and their faces are smushed into your hips, you can't resist because with how cute they look plus the way the sunlight streams through the window across the bed its just would make a perfect photo!

Aiming the phone far enough away to get all three of you in the photo plus gettin the way the sunlight falls on them is a challenge but you mange to do it! Quickly you set the photo as your lock screen loving how impish you look with your tounge sticking out the corner of your mouth along with how one of your eyes is squeezed shut.

Your boyfriends also look rather cute with their rumpled up hair and sleepy faces, you would make it your home screen instead of your lock screen but then it replace the photo of Billy soaking wet you took while Stu carried you away due to how fast Billy was chasing you two.

"What'cha doing baby girl?" Billy's sleepy voice asks as he lifts his head up from your hip, while he's awake it seems Stu is still asleep but your not really surpised by that because he tends to be a very heavy sleeper. 

"Just taking photos of you two." You chirp making Billy groan and bury his head back into your hip, your laughter and amusement at his groaning turns into a squeal when you feel his teeth bite down lightly on your hip.

"Hey asswipe cut it out!" You squeak trying to worm away from him but Billy follows biting your hip, the two of you don't notice how far you moved across the bed till you fall off the dam bed. With a big thud you and Stu fall off the bed into a big heap, it's only when you land on top of Stu does he wake up.

"When did we end up on the floor?" Stu asks sleeply squinting up at you and Billy, while you were flipping Billy off making him smirk and gloat at you when you hear Stu's comment you can't help but start to laugh.

"What!" Stu insists making only making you and Billy laugh harder, Stu merely sits confused as the two of you loose your shit.

This really was the best Halloween ever you think as you wipe a tear from your eye. 


End file.
